


What Say You?

by 365kwords



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, there is a thin plot actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365kwords/pseuds/365kwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossposted from my tumblr and I suck at summaries...</p><p>Kasamatsu starts questioning his feelings for Kise... and Aomine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wide Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title has nothing to do with Katy Perry's song of the same title. This story is being cross-posted from my tumblr, on the really random chance that something happens to it. Still, if you happen to be a first time reader, thank you for reading.
> 
> Also, to clarify: Kasamatsu and Kise have been in a relationship since the Valentine's Day after the Winter Cup that is occurring in the manga. This story is timed a little less than a month prior to the following Winter Cup. Kasamatsu has graduated from Kaijou and is attending a smaller college, trying to figure out what to do with his life.

**Title** : Wide Awake

 **Series** : Kuroko no Basuke

 **Characters/Pairings** : Kasamatsu solo, Kasamatsu/Kise, Aomine/Kasamatsu

 **Prompt** : smut69; 54. Self-Love.

 **Rating** : Explicit, clearly.

The reason why Kasamatsu hated being a nineteen year old male was throbbing in his boxer briefs. It's not like he couldn't slip out of bed, go to the bathroom, quickly jerk off, clean himself up, and return like nothing happened, but he would feel bad for his boyfriend softly snoring next to him. Plus, he already came twice that night because he had sex with said boyfriend. So he laid there on his back, staring up at the ceiling, trying to will his erection away.

' _Kise..._ ' Kasamatsu shut his eyes for a moment as he replayed the day's events in his head. They met up at the basketball court near his house, as they did every Sunday, to play a one-on-one game or two, but _he_ showed up as well. _He_ had started showing up ever since Kaijou had returned from their yearly summer training camp. Yet, the matches he and Kise played could be seen as warm up when compared to the intense games that _he_ and Kise played. He was still confused as to how Kise used to see _him_ as his idol, but _he_ was also the one who taught Kise the sport and pushed Kise to further heights.

Still, after Kasamatsu and Kise had played their match, _he_ demanded to play Kise for a bit. However, Mother Nature decided otherwise and a storm quickly moved in and released torrential rains. They gathered their stuff and ran to Kasamatsu's house for cover. Kasamatsu was irritated that _he_ was still with them, but relented when the storm seemed to intensify even more. Everyone stripped and Kasamatsu put their clothes in the dryer; he changed into dry clothes and gave Kise and _him_ robes to wear, seeing as none of his own clothes would fit the other two.

Kasamatsu turned on the television and brought out some barely played board games to play while they wait out the storm. He let Kise and _him_ guide the conversation, though more often than not _he_ would drive it into a perverted direction, receiving and outburst from Kise. He made them a simple dinner, and after they finished, they returned to the board games. He briefly watched the weather, learning that the storm would be there for much of the night until early morning. Realizing that it was late, he pulled their now dry clothes from his dryer and gave them to their owner, and offered them to stay overnight. Both agreed, and Kasamatsu set up the guest room for _him_. Once he and Kise were left alone, however-

' _Gah! That isn't helping!_ ' Kasamatsu shook his head, trying to clear it of the images of Kise straining against him and both of them cumming together. His hard-on, however, disagreed with his mind and throbbed at the wicked mental images he was trying to get rid of. He turned his head to the left and noticed that Kise had rolled onto his other side, his back facing him. He reached out with his arm, but stopped short of the blonde's body, deciding it be best not to wake Kise. ' _He's the one who needs to be rested for the tournament in a couple weeks._ ' He turned his head back forward, glaring at the ceiling, trying to focus on anything but his tightened underwear, but his mind drifted back to earlier that evening.

"Fuck it," Kasamatsu growled out quietly, feeling the blood rush to his face and groin. He shifted his right hand underneath the blanket and lays it across his stomach. He glances to the left before slowly moving it south until it was resting on top of his cloth-covered dick. He pulled his hand away a little and rubbed his fingers against the hardened rod in his underwear, feeling it fill with more blood and become completely hard. He watched Kise';s body rise and fall with breath as he moved his hand to the fly of his boxer briefs, pushing through the entrance and rubbing his hand on his dick.

Kasamatsu paused for a second and watched Kise, hoping that he doesn't wake up to his boyfriend touching himself without him. Once he noticed that his breathing pattern hadn't changed, he wrapped his hand around his hard-on and pulled it through the fly. He started to stroke himself, trying to make as little movement as possible to prevent his boyfriend from waking up. He closed his eyes and let images of him and Kise together flood his mind, feeling his hand speed up ever so slightly. Kise spent a good portion of the night sucking on him, rubbing his tongue against the sensitive underside.

Kasamatsu shifted his fingers, running his thumb over the engorged glans of his dick, arching his back slightly and releasing a quiet, breathy moan. He slowed his pace, and allowed his thumb to rub over his slit, feeling the wetness of precum spread onto his thumb. He rubbed it on to the glans more, imagining it was Kise licking at it, teasing him. He brought his free left hand to his mouth and licked it, covering it in saliva, before shifting it under the blanket and traded hands on his dick. The effect was instantaneous, causing him to bite his lip as his wet hand stroked up and down on his sensitive organ. In his mind, Kise took him fully into his mouth, applying just the right amount of pressure to his dick, giving him even more pleasure.

Still, Kasamatsu took it slow, and after a couple minutes, licked his right hand and traded off again, enjoying the increased sensations that his wet hands gave him. He wished that Kise were awake to suck on it and finish him off, but at the same time hoping that Kise would never find out about this because he would never live it down. He continued pumping steadily at his dick, and reached out with his right hand again for Kise, lightly brushing against the teen’s back. He carefully stroked his fingers up and down his back, matching his other hand, before trailing his fingertips up to his boyfriend's blond hair, lightly stroking it. His right hand had picked up the pace, feeling the need to cum rising in his body.

Suddenly, a single loud beep sounded in the room, coming from Kise's phone. Kasamatsu's hand froze and returned to his body. He rolled over onto his side, facing away from Kise, and curled into himself. ' _Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up. Please don't notice I was touching myself without you. Please don't notice that._ ' Kasamatsu chanted in his mind as he tried to calm his body down. His dick still remained hard and exposed through the fly of the boxer briefs, but shouldn't be noticed by Kise if he were to wake up and look over at him.

Kasamatsu focused on calming himself down, trying to move his arms slowly to return his uncured hard-on to his underwear and not to wake his boyfriend from his slumber. He started to worry when Kise rolled onto his back and released a quiet moan. ' _Crap, now he's gonna wake up and see me all curled up by myself and roll me onto my back and see my dick and think I was doing stuff without him and-_ ' His thoughts quieted when he felt Kise sit up and rubbed his right eye. The blond then turned his body, dropping his feet to the floor and standing up.

"Bathroom..." Kasamatsu heard Kise mumble before the blond made his way out of the bedroom. ' _Finally!_ ' he cheered as he heard the door open and close. He listened to Kise's footsteps get more distant before he started moving around. He rolled onto his back and tossed the blanket off of himself, exposing his hard dick. He grabbed the elastic of his boxer briefs, slipped his thumbs underneath and slid them off of his body, kicking them down his legs to his ankles. He quickly licked his right hand, grasped his hard-on with the saliva-coated hand, and started to stroke himself. His arm was moving faster than when Kise was asleep in bed, the need to get off before Kise returns present. His thumb swiped at the tip with each up stroke and coated a stripe of precum on his glans with each down stroke.

Kasamatsu tilted his head back as he tightened his grip on his manhood, wrenching his eyes shut and releasing a gasp at the increased sensation. His left hand traveled up his bare chest, and rubbed against his right nipple, feeling it awaken and harden. He lightly pinched the nub and twisted it, drawing another small gasp from his mouth. His back arched up as he dug his index fingernail into the nub, feeling the intense sensation course down his body and center into his groin. His hand sped up and he felt his hips starting to rock into his grasp, the need to cum returning to his body. He dragged the fingernail across his chest away from the pert right to the flattened left to tease that one to life.

In his mind, Kasamatsu saw Kise's head bobbing up and down on his cock, feeling the head brush against the back of his throat. He imagined Kise's hand running across his abs and chest, his nails lightly dragging across random expanses of skin. His boyfriend's free hand was out of sight, but the nineteen year old figured that it was stroking his own leaking manhood. His own hands were threaded through Kise's blond hair, light blue eyes watching that warm, lush mouth slid up and down. Outside of his dream, Kasamatsu's hand continued pounding at his hard-on, feeling it harden completely and having precum leak at the slit, slicking up the rest of his hand.

In his dream, Kasamatsu felt something hard press against his lower back. He glanced down and noticed that both of Kise's hands were now resting on his hips, his golden eyes staring up Kasamatsu's body. He the noticed two darker-skinned hands roughly teasing and tweaking his nipples and the thing that was poking into his back was warm and flush against the small of his back. Dream Kise disappeared as he watched one of the tanned hands trail down his body and roughly grab his aching hard-on. His hand in real-life mimicked the grasp and continued tugging similarly to how the dream hand was. He felt warm breath tickle his neck as the other hand drew around his body. The light blue eyed male turned his head and met clouded sapphire eyes and an arrogant, smirking expression.

"Aomine!" Kasamatsu gasped at the realization. His pace slowed slightly as his need increased. Dream Aomine traced his free left hand across his back until it stopped on his spine. He then carefully drew his finger downward, pumping his right hand with each bump of spine. The persistent pressing against his lower back faded as the hand drew further and further south until it reached the end of the young man's spine. Kasamatsu drew in his breath as his hand and hips slowed, his back arched, and felt dream Aomine's fingers draw even further south, between his crack. He felt a phantom pressure against his tightened hole.

Suddenly, Kasamatsu's mind returned dream Kise to fiercely sucking his dick, as dream Aomine brushed Kise's hand away from his hip and grabbed onto it. Dream Aomine's left hand continued to lightly press against his hole, enough to be noticed, but not enough to force in. He drew his hand away for a moment, allowing Kasamatsu to breathe, before he felt the fingers return, this time slick. He felt the wet fingers press against his hole, felt it twitch at the touch, and then felt one finger press in and-

"Fuck!" Kasamatsu moaned, biting his lip. His hand pumped furiously at his dick, feeling it throb. His body arched up into his hand even more, feeling his legs tighten. His left hand quickly shifted from his chest around to the back of his body and pressed roughly against his hole, it twitching against the pad of his finger. He swept his thumb across the slit, smearing the precum one more time before he felt his body tighten up. He thrust once more into his fist and released.

Kasamatsu felt the first stream land across his collarbone and upper chest, the second and third splattered onto his abs, and the remains of his orgasm leaked onto his hand and lower belly. He collapsed from his taut position onto his bed, breathing heavily from the intensity of his orgasm. ' _And why the hell did Aomine appear in my fucking fantasy!? I don’t even find him attractive, the bastard!_ ' He opened his eyes and stared out the window to his left; the sky was clear and moonlight bled into the dark room. He glanced down at his body and saw the pale liquid covering his stomach and hand that was still clutched around his softening dick. He released it and rubbed the translucent white liquid off of his hands onto an empty portion of his body.

Kasamatsu pulled his legs out of his boxer briefs around his ankles and sat up in bed. He brought his body over to the edge and stood up slowly, trying to make sure none of his cum gets anywhere it needn't be. He walked over to where his clothes were strewn from the lovemaking session he and Kise had earlier and pulled up his white undershirt he was wearing. He dragged it across his body in slow patterns, wiping up the liquid on his body. ' _Still, why would he appear in my thoughts when Kise is the one I want? Sure, he may have the same body build as Kise, but his smug, arrogant attitude grates on my nerves so much._ ' He tossed the soiled shirt in the direction of his laundry basket, irritated at Aomine.

Kasamatsu's irritation faded quickly as he realized that Kise had yet to return from the bathroom even though it's right down the hall and shouldn't take him more than ten minutes to go and come back, regardless of how sleepy he was. ' _Maybe he's not feeling well._ ' The sentiment wasn't sitting well with the nineteen year old as he walked back over to his bed and grabbed up his discarded boxer briefs. He pulled them on quickly before making his way for to his bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, really random place to stop, but it sets up the next entry. Also, I'm sorry if I made Kasamatsu's character weird; I was trying to make him the type of guy that is completely loyal to the one he loves and tries to avoid any extra sexual activity, including jerking off, unless it's with his loved one. I hope that got across.
> 
> Anyway, if you happen to notice anything actually wrong with this, like a grammar mistake or some sort of confusing sentence (those happen sometimes), let me know. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://365kwords.tumblr.com/post/42556616455/wide-awake)


	2. Lies and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain-in-the-butt to write because I had three parts that needed to be written, but only two chapters to do so, meaning that one chapter would be short where as the other would be much larger. Sorry about this chapter being shorter than the first chapter; the next one should more than make up for this chapter's shortness. Also, if you are irritated at the characterization of characters in this chapter, please refer to the end.

**Title** : Lies and Confusion

**Series** : Kuroko no Basuke

**Characters/Pairings** : Aomine/Kise, Kasamatsu solo

**Prompt** : smut69; 55. Voyeur

**Rating** : Explicit.

Kasamatsu pulled open his bedroom door and peeked his head out, looking for Kise. ' _No sign of him._ ' Kasamatsu stepped out of his room and started walking across the walkway that connected the second floor of the house. ' _And the bathroom light isn't even on,_ ' Kasamatsu's sharp eyes noticed the lack of light that seeped around the bathroom door when it was occupied and the light was on. He approached the door and knocked against it.

"Kise? Kise, are you in there?" Kasamatsu questioned. He listened for a response, though none came. "Kise, are you okay in there?" He pressed his ear against the door, listening for anything that sounded like life in the room, but heard nothing. The nineteen year old grasped the doorknob, twisted it, and opened the door. He flipped the light switch just inside the room, on his left.

Kasamatsu winced at the light that filled the small tiled room. He rubbed his eyes for a second, trying to get them to adjust faster, before he saw the room was completely empty. ' _Maybe he decided to use the downstairs one?_ ' Confused, the blue-eyed teen turned off the light and exited the bathroom. He walked back across the walkway and started quietly down the stairs to his right. ' _Why would Kise use this one anyway? It's further away, and it'd be dangerous to walk to half-asleep._ '

Kasamatsu jumped over the last couple of steps and landed on his feet at the base with a soft thump. He turned to the left and gazed in the direction of the bathroom. The door was shut and it didn't look like there was any light coming from it. ' _Well, if he isn't there, where did he-_ ' He noticed the door next to the bathroom door slightly open and light spilling from it. ' _Aomine's room..._ ' Interested, he quietly padded across the hardwood floor and slowed as he approached the door.

"Aominecchi," a voice gasped from in the room. Kasamatsu tip-toed to the cracked door and peeked inside. On the bed in the opposite corner of the room, he saw Aomine straddled over Kise. ' _And they're- they're- they're-_ ' Kasamatsu's thoughts derailed at the sight of Kise and Aomine kissing. He watched as Kise's hands grabbed tightly onto the baggy white shirt of the darker teen. He watched as Aomine's hand threaded through the blond's hair as he deepened the kiss. Kise whimpered against the onslaught lead by Aomine, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

' _Damn that bastard and him touching Kise!_ ' Kasamatsu was beyond furious towards what he was watching happen. ' _Why isn't Kise fighting back?_ ' Kise's hands slipped down to the hem of the shirt and started pulling the shirt up. Aomine pulled away from the kiss as his shirt pulled over his head, but as soon as it was removed, he dove back in to continue their kiss. Kise tossed the shirt to the side, moaning into the kiss, arching his body up into the darker male's body. Aomine slowly guided Kise into a sitting position, with him straddling the blond's lap.

' _Kise, come on! Fight back! Sock him in the face and tell him you don't want it!_ ' Kasamatsu cheered for his boyfriend from the cracked door, hoping that he wouldn't have to go in there and kick Aomine's ass for him. Aomine slipped his hands away from Kise's head and pulled up on Kise's shirt. Kise released the dark-blue haired teen before he moved to remove his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it in the same direction as Aomine's. Kise tilted his head back and shifted upward, meeting lips with Aomine in an almost gentle kiss. Aomine shifted back and off of Kise's lap, cupping the blond's face to maintain the kiss. Kise followed the movement and ended up in Aomine's lap, with the darker teen resting against the white wall of the room. They kissed quietly for a few seconds as Aomine's hands trailed away from the blond's head and down the front of his body. He softly pushed Kise away, disconnecting the kiss.

"Maybe you could let me show you some love. I know you better than him and I'm sure you are up for another round," Aomine stated to Kise, his eyes narrowing slightly and a smirk slipping onto his face. ' _How the hell did he know we did it!? Was he listening while we were!?_ ' Kasamatsu was incredibly enraged at the thought of Aomine listening in while he and Kise were having sex; his body responded to the thought of Kise and sex however. ' _Ack! I thought I dealt with you earlier!_ ' He shoved his hand into his boxer briefs and repositioned his hardon, trying to make it less obvious, before he pulled his hand out. While the nineteen year-old's thoughts were ablaze, Kise softly kissed Aomine once more before he started shifting up. The darker teen shifted his hands back around the blond and started pushing him upward into a standing position. Kise braced himself against the wall as his boxers were pulled down slowly by Aomine's hands. The blue haired teen slowly ran his fingers up Kise's pale, smooth legs before resting on his hipbones. Aomine leaned forward and pressed his lips against the soft flesh of Kise's; the blond released a small moan as he felt Aomine's mouth against him.

' _Kise, you can punch him now! Don't let him do this to you! Don't make me have to go in there and break it up!_ ' Kasamatsu continued cheering for his blond boyfriend as he watched Aomine's head shift towards Kise's crotch. Kise's moaned louder than before as his body became taut for a brief moment before he slumped against the wall. Aomine's head started moving a simple back and forth pattern. ' _Stop sucking on him! He doesn't need you!_ ' Kasamatsu clenched his hands as he watched the jerk of a teen give pleasure to Kise in ways that were reserved only for the nineteen year old. Kise's right hand slipped from the wall down to Aomine's head where his fingers threaded through the dark blue hair and held on. Aomine's dark hands contrasted with the paler skin of Kise as they shifted down from the hips and grabbed onto Kise's ass.

' _Why aren't I going in there?! I could stop this in two seconds if I simply just walked in there, but why aren't I moving?!_ ' Kasamatsu was furious at himself for not moving to go save his boyfriend from the arrogant pervert that was touching him. He was about to step into the room before a loud moan ripped from Kise's throat. The nineteen year old's eyes focused back on the "couple" in bed and saw that one of Aomine's slender fingers was prodding against Kise's hole. ' _Stop touching him there!_ ' Kise's hips started rocking into Aomine's mouth, his hand tightened in the dark blue hair of the teen giving him pleasure. The dark finger prodding at his hole applied a little more pressure and felt it twitch more against the pad.

"Ao-Aominecchi!" Kise called out, his body suddenly going taught. He threw his head back dramatically, his eyes tightly shut, his hands roughly holding onto the head, his hips thrust forward with Aomine's face pressed close. Aomine took the moment while Kise was at the peak of pleasure to slowly press his finger into the blond's hole. The preparations from earlier when Kise and Kasamatsu had sex hadn't faded and Aomine's finger fully pressed in. ' _Stop it, you asshole! Kise doesn't-_ ' Kise let out a sudden yelp that turned into a moan as the finger intruded into his temporarily tightened body. The blond teen slumped forward eventually, his head resting against the wall and his body curled over the tanned teen's head.

"Aominecchi, please," Kise moaned as the finger started moving in and out slowly. ' _See, Ahomine! He's asking you to stop._ ' Kasamatsu glared, hoping that Aomine would finally let his boyfriend go.

"But where's my fun? I just gave you pleasure, where's mine?" Aomine smirked as started guiding Kise's body to the bed, facing towards the headboard and away from the door. "Or maybe I should stop, since that's what you are begging for, right?" The darker teen pulled his finger out from the blond.

"N-No, Aominecchi, please more," Kise pleaded, his face turned away. ' _Don't lie to that asshole! Tell him you don't want it and I'll take care of you in my room._ ' Kasamatsu continued watching in hope that his boyfriend would refuse the bastard.

"Didn't your _boyfriend_ please you enough down here earlier?" Aomine's smirk was downright evil as he started pressing his fingers against the twitching hole. He shifted Kise's body more into him kneeling over with his shoulder and head laying on the bed. He also positioned himself down at the base of the bed, giving him a clear view of Kise's ass, but putting him out of view of Kasamatsu.

"Y-Yes, but… I want more!" Kise declared. ' _He didn't just say what I think he said, right?_ ' He watched as two dark fingers of Aomine pressed against Kise's twitching hole. Kise groaned before his head shifted into the blanket on the bed, trying to muffle his sounds as the blue haired teen's fingers pressed into him. ' _Kise, please don't tell me our relationship was a lie?_ ' Kasamatsu watched as Aomine's fingers continued working and stretching the blond's hole. His body reacted to the display as his ignored hardon pulsed for attention. The nineteen year old, unsure with what he should do, shifted his hand down to his crotch and touched himself to the wanton display of his boyfriend with another man.

"Aren't you greedy, Kise-kun?" Aomine taunted with his sensuous voice. "What would happen if Kasamatsu found out that you were opening yourself up for someone other than him?" He pushed his fingers in deeply and Kise released an unintelligible response as pleasure coursed through his body. Kise struggled to get up on his hands and knees as the blue haired teen's fingers continued jabbing that spot deep in his body. ' _Why aren't I stopping this still? I don't even need to break it up, I just need to them to stop it._ ' Kasamatsu was furious as his body continued to react to the moans of Kise and his hand rubbing against his clothed dick, now straining against the front of his boxer briefs.

"Oi, Kasamatsu, you could come in now if you want," Aomine called out suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for now. I really hate where I ended it, but it was either there or at a later point that is currently the middle of Part 3 but would have bloated the chapter with a lot of conversation that would have made a bad chapter ending in my mind. I don't know. When I post Part 3, I'll ask for people's opinions on the placement of the large conversation portion that is to start Part 3 and see if maybe placing it at the end of Part 2 would be better for the flow of the story, though I think it will severely cut down on the length of that part if I do. Again, I don't know... Anyway, I'm glad that you've stuck through for this part and hopefully you'll stick around for Part 3. And if you happen to notice any weird problems with this story, like wrong word usage or sentence confusion, let me know please.
> 
> **Point of Clarification** : I think people will dislike how I've characterized everyone in this chapter, so I felt it necessary to make this portion. Aomine is not any more of an asshole then I perceive him to be, which isn't much. I'm trying to make him more arrogant than normal, but Ill tone that down after this evening (which will end with Part 3) is over. For Kise, I didn't intend for him to be as wanton and whorish as he turned out to be for this part, but I will tone that down a bit as of Part 4. I think of the over-exaggeration of characters being the mental state of Kasamatsu and the fact that he is tired and horny and jealous of Kise and Aomine. As I've stated multiple times in the last sentences, this will all fade by the end of the Part 3.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://365kwords.tumblr.com/post/43053672621/lies-and-confusion)


End file.
